Chasses
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: "Et je repars à la chasse au petit frère" DBSK


_Chasses_

_Centre Commercial 9h47_

_-_Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon brun avec un plâtre bleu sur le bras ?

L'homme me regarde, secoue la tête et repars avec son caddie .Je souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux , je sens la panique monter en moi et essuie mes yeux embués de larmes .Je repars en courant slalomant entre les paniers, les familles, les gens pressés de profiter des soldes et les gamins capricieux.

Je cherche du regard un mec de la sécurité mais évidemment aucun en vus

-Jamais la quand on en a besoin… je grommelle tout bas tout en continuant ma course à travers le centre commerciale

Je m'arrête essoufflé, pose mes mains tremblantes sur mes genoux, une main s'abat sur mon épaule et je sursaute.

-Vous allez bien ? Une dame me demande et j'essaie un sourire qui tient plus de la grimace

-Pas vraiment, j'ai perdu mon petit frère, ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je le cherche et je ne trouve pas une seule personne de la sécurité et-

-Calmez-vous, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je vais vous aidez

-Jaejoong, il est brun avec plâtre au bras gauche .

-Bien ou est-ce que vous l'avez vus pour la dernière fois ?et ou avez-vous cherché ?

-Assis dans sa poussette, j'étais dans une cabine d'essayage le temps que je m'habille et il était plus la, j'ai fais tous les rayons vêtements .

-D'accord je m'appelle Boa, je vais le chercher dans les rayons surgelés allez dans le coin des jouets, on se retrouve aux cotés des caisses automatiques, ça va allez on va le retrouver

-Merci, je suis Junsu

Et je repars à la chasse au petit frère

_Centre commercial 9h59_

-Plus vite Yoochun, plus vite

Je pousse le chariot et me met à courir sur les ordres de mon petit frère assis dans le caddie

-Yoochun, Changmin arrêter ça si maman nous vois on va se faire gronder

-Ne Sois pas rabat joie Yunho retourne à ta musique et laisse les grands s'amuser

Mon petit frère lève les yeux au ciel et met son casque sur ses oreilles, Changmin lui tire la langue quand il tourne le dos

-Encore !

J'éclate de rire et me remet à courir, Changmin agite les bras, on va de plus en vite.

-YOOCHUN ATTENTION !

Je me retourne et vois Yunho qui pointe quelques choses en face de moi

-Yoochun arrête le caddie

Changmin hurle

J'arête de courir retient le chariot qui s'arrête en un coup sec, projetant Changmin contre le grilles

Yunho court devant le caddie

-Minnie ça va ? Demandais-je en le voyant grimacer

-Oui, Yunho il va bien ?

-Qui ça ?

De quoi il parle ?

-Chunnie tu as faillis tuer un gosse !

-Quoi ?!

Je cours aux côté de mon frère, un petit garçon brun est assis sur le sol, sa tête tout prêt de l'avant du chariot

- OH merde !je ne l'avais pas vu ! me penchant sur l'enfant je demande

-Hé~ tu vas bien ? Le bambin tourne sa tête vers moi, je vois ses joues rougir, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux s'humidifiaient

-non, non, non je suis désolé pleure pas,shh…

Et là il éclate…de rire essayant de frapper dans ses mains, ses mouvements entravé par un plâtre bleu, mes frères se moquent.

-Yoochun, même lui se moque de ton grand front

-Hé gamin, ça va t'es pas blesser?L'enfant souris

-Joongie pas bobo ! Et il se lève et nous fais un signe de la victoire ,Yunho s'accroupit devant lui

-Hé joongie , je m'appel Yunho et c'est mon grand frère Yoochun et mon petit frère Changminie, dis moi bonhomme où sont tes parents ?

-La umma de joongie est au ciel et appa à l'armée. On se regarde tous confus.

-Joongie avec qui tu es venus au magazin ?

-Hyung !

-Où est ton Hyung ? Tu t'es perdus ?

-Joongie voulais pas attendre Hyung , joongie est sortis de la poussette mais il faut pas le dire à Hyung sinon il va crier.

-D'accord on lui dira pas mais il doit être inquiet , que dirais tu qu'on aille le chercher et qu'on lui montre que tu vas bien. Le bambin acquiesce et lève les bras en direction de Yunho, mon frère le soulève du sol et le cale dans ses bras.

C'est partis pour une chasse au grand frère

Centre commercial 10h15

J'arrive au niveau des caisses automatiques , Boa est déjà là mais pas de petit frère dans les parages.

-Je suis désolé Junsu je ne l'ai pas trouvé , je vais devoir y aller mon mari m'attend à la maison ,

-Ce n'est rien , merci de m'avoir aider à le chercher. Je m'incline et repars

J'arrive au niveau des fruits et légumes et aperçois un groupe d'enfants, mon petit frère dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux en pétard et un grand sourire montrant des petites dents tordues, un adolescent les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux fossettes tiens la main à un enfant plus jeune qui discute avec animation avec Jaejoong

Soulagé je déverse mon stress dans un cri

-JAEJOONGIE ! Et je cours vers lui

Changmin éclate de rire à ce que Joongie viens de dire , yunho souris tendrement , et je regarde les alentours tout en les écoutant discuter,

-Dis Joongie , qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais au bras ?

-Joongie a couru sur la route et une énorme voiture a poussé joongie, Hyung arrêter pas de gronder Joongie pour avoir couru sur la route . Il fait la moue et je souris en imaginant , je serai paniquer si un de mes frères se faisaient renverser par une voiture .Son frère a vraiment du avoir peur,

-Joongie est un peu turbulent non ? Demandais-je

-Hyung dis que Joongie est une pile électrique.

-Moi , je dirais un petit soleil déclare Yunho et il embrasse l'enfant sur le front.

Changmin tire sur un pan du manteau de Joongie et lui demande

-ça fait mal ? Il pointe un doigt en direction du plâtre sur son bras, le petit garçon hoche la tête

-Beaucoup , j'ai même pleurer mais le doteur à dis que joongie était un petit garçon courageux et il m'a donner une sucette. Tout content il éclate de rire. A ce moment là un grand cri raisonne dans le magasin

-JAEJOONGIE ! Une jeune homme au bord des larmes et aux cheveux blonds criards cours vers nous. Jaejoong s'agite dans les bras de Yunho qui le pose par terre.

-HYUNG ! Il court aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permette , je le vois trébucher et prêt à tomber mais son frère le rattrape et le soulève dans ses bras.

-Jae me fais plus ça , j'ai vraiment eu peur , il ne faut plus faire peur à Hyung d'accord ? Il l'embrasse sur les joues et le front alors que l'enfant acquiesce.

-Joongie plus peur a Hyung donc Hyung pas pleurer, en plus Joongie a trouver des amis , Yoochun Hyung , Yunho Hyung et Minnie Hyung ont aider Joongie.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers nous et s'approche , il me sourit et dit

-Je vous remercie infiniment , je suis désolé si mon petit frère vous a embêter

-Je vous en pris , c'est un petit garçon vraiment gentil

Il pose jaejoongie au sol et me tend la main

-Kim Junsu .

-Park Yoochun

-Hyung est'-ce que Yunho , minnie et Yoochun Hyung pourront venir jouer à la maison ?

-Oui Jaejoongie mais il faut demandais a Yoochun d'abord !

Jaejoong se tourne vers moi et souris les yeux pleins d'espoir , j'acquiesce et il court vers yunho en souriant

-Yunho Hyung , on pourra jouer à la balle ?

-Bien sûr joongie

Changmin s'approche de Junsu et demande

-Est-ce qu'il y aura du gateau au chocolat ?

-Changmin !

Junsu rigole et ébouriffe les cheveux de minnie

-Je sais cuisiner, je te ferai un grand gateau d'accord ?

Changmin hoche la tête et rejoint Yunho et Jaejoong qui discutent en faisant de grands gestes.

Un silence gêner s'installe entre nous , Junsu se gratte l'arrière de la tête,

-Vous pourriez me donner votre numéros de telephone ? Pour-

-Pas de problème !

On échange nos numéros,

-Bon , eh bien on va y aller, je vous envois un textos pour vous dire le jour où on peut faire le goûter pour nos frères.

-Bien sûr

-Jaejoongie , on y va ?

-Mais Hyung , Yunnie a dit qu'il avait des cartes de pokemons et-

-Jaejoong !

Le bambin fait la moue mais fait un bisous sur la joue de Yunho , agite la main a Changmin et nous rejoint , Junsu le reprend dans ses bras.

-Tu dis aurevoir ,Jae

-Au revoirs Yoochun Hyung Il me fait un grand sourire que je rends

-Bye Jaejoong , Bye Junsu

Ils s'éloignent et je serre précieusement mon téléphonne.

-Junsu Hyung, mon doudou ? Demande Jaejoong alors que l'on se dirige vers les caisses.

-Merde ! La poussette, ton doudou est dans la poussette mais je sais plus où je l'ai laissée

-Hyung , on par pas sans le doudou de Joongie,

Et nous voilà parties pour une nouvelle chasse , la chasse à la poussette et au doudou

Fin


End file.
